


The Rotterdam filk

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Fi and Steve Kilbane</p><p>to the tune of The Beautiful South's Rotterdam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rotterdam filk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> This is to the tune of The Beautiful South's Rotterdam, and is the second tune Fi and I (Steve Kilbane) did at Redemption '01. I actually managed to play this one approximately correctly, which is a first.

And the people do their work  
and they don't ask what it's about.  
Their minds are all clear and  
Free from any doubt.  
The population is drugged,  
But not like before.  
We've finally found the means  
That we've been looking for.

 _Chorus:_  
And they'll do  
Anything you ask them  
And anything they're told  
'Cos people do anything  
On Pylene control  
Pylene control.

And everyone is good and  
Everyone is gullible.  
And when people are so gullible  
They become so meek and malleable.  
Malleable is good,  
It keeps them good and scared.  
We tell them what we want to,  
And they still want us there.

_Chorus_


End file.
